Hu Yah Callin' Fat Now!
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: AU Sakura is not the usual sexy,hot girl...She's still the same old Sakura we know except for her body.She's chubby.Find out what happends for her to be the sexy girl she always is like in our usul fics.Add some more twists and turns & u'll have a fic SS
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…**

**Hu yah callin' FAT now?!**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**)(V)(V)(V)(V)(**

**Prologue**

A group of seven-year-old kids started bullying an auburn haired girl with -what you call at her age- baby fats.

"Oooo there's a monster coming I could feel it…" one said doing a mock falling as if there is an earthquake.

"No it isn't a monster it's a giant…" another said

"Duh! All of you are so stupid it's a pig there's no such a thing as a monster or a giant…" a girl said

"Yah! She's right but it isn't any normal pig…its one humongous pig!" a boy said.

"Not just any humongous pig… It's Sakura THE humongous PIG" they said in chorus as Sakura passed by ignoring the bullying and taunts.

"Hey FATTY Sakura! You know guys she can't even run faster than a snail because she's too fat!!" a boy said.

Sakura ignores it as always.

The girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto. She has auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is a merry-go-lucky girl and does not let these taunt or any kind of bullying get to her or stop her from being always positive and cheerful. She is warm-hearted and many people are friends with her because of her compassion to others and the care she always radiates for everyone and anyone even those who hurt her and most especially her family and friends.

Her eye always shine with life, it holds a lot of expressions and feelings. She is mature in many ways and knows how unfair life is but still she is so innocent and child-like most of the time that you would have to know her very well to see the pain and sorrow buried deep in her cheerfulness. In spite of her chubbiness, you cannot deny that she is just so cute and so beautiful in her own way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As years past and Sakura grew but the baby fats is still with her. Like her chubbiness her best friend and cousin is still with her all through out those year of bullying she is still standing tall on her own two feet with her –not only one but many- true friends. Tomoyo Daidouji, her cousin and bestest of best friends, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagizawa and Meiling Li are her BFFL-best friends for life.

These girls have been together ever since they are diaper years except for Mei who only became part of the gang hen they were 8 years old. Meiling Li is a witty and beautiful girl. She is the same age as everyone. She has shiny black hair that reaches her mid-back and tantalizing ruby eyes. She came from China with her cousin Syaoran Li. They are both half Chinese and half Japanese who grew up in Hong Kong.

Syaoran is a completely different story. He is the opposite of Mei who is sweet, friendly and outgoing. Syaoran is cold, indifferent and arrogant. He is full of pride and hangs out with the rich preps and snobs of the school. Though the two have one thing in common, they are both beautiful and eye catching. Syaoran has chocolate brown hair that is always kept messy but he still manages to look so hot. He has amber eye and he is the heir to the Li clan.

Despite the cold aura that Syaoran has with him, Sakura believes that there is good in all that is why she tries to befriend him. However, he ignored her and hanged out with the so-called sluts of their school.

[A/n: I know they are still young- but hey! at that age there is those freaky girls who try so hard that act so mature than their age!

Before Sakura new it she fell in love with Syaoran not minding how he acts. She became one of those girls who fell in love with the number one hot guy but unlike all the other girls she didn't entirely fall for him because of his looks but also because she knows that there is good in him and she sees it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Penguin Park, you will find two young children in the age of 10 sitting on the swing. One of them is a girl and the other is a boy.

Sakura is the girl's name and she has decided to confess how she feels about he young lad beside her whom she has known for 2 years now. She invited, Syaoran the object of her desires and love.

"So why did you call me here Kinomoto?" he said arrogantly. He knows where this is going.

"I-I-I just l-like-ke-I mean-umm…" Sakura stammered.

"You what? Make it fast you're wasting my time here Kinomoto, I have much more better things to do than this!" Syaoran said.

"Iwouldlikeyoutogooutwithme!" Sakura said in one breath.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran said flabbergasted. He just had to have good ears and hear everything she said.

"Didn't you hear?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Yeah I did, I just couldn't believe it!" Syaoran said. "You seriously think that I would even consider going out with you?" he asked incredulously.

"You are as big as a whale no one will consider to go out with you!" he said before he stood up and took off.

He left a very heartbroken Sakura that night.

'Thank you Li…' she thought sarcastically. 'You had just helped me decide. This is the last you will see of Sakura the chubby girl. You will see and all of you will swallow your words. That's a promise!'

**-Flashback- the night before**

"Sakura, Touya…the reason I had called the both of you here is because I need both of you to help me decide with something. I need both of your opinions." Fujitaka, Sakura's father said.

"Someone offered me a job, far more better paying than what I have now." He started.

"That's great!" Sakura said with her cheerful self.

"But?" Touya said, sensing the 'but' in their father's words.

"But the offer is in US so we have to move there. I give you both till tomorrow night to think and if both of you decide to go, I would accept the offer and if not I'll decline the offer and we'll stay here in Japan."

**-End of flashback-**

"Good bye Japan, goodbye Tomoeda, I'll miss you. Until we meet again." Sakura whispered staring out from the window in the plane.

…**End of Prologue…**

**So what do you think?**

**It was my birthday last Jan 5 so this is my birthday treat to you.**

**And this is kind of like a peace offering to all of those who read my other fic 'CHANGES' and 'Fashion Crisis' because I haven't been uploading on the right due date. I am really sorry specially with changes I'm currently having a writer's block and I can't think of anything.**

**OH YEA!! Just so you all know I changed my pen name from denii05 to 'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	2. 1: Old Town, New School, Same System

**NOTE:**

**Hi everyone!**

**Finally your well deserved chapter. I'm sorry for the ever so long time that it took me to update.**

**I hope this will satisfy you for a while. **

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this fic, also to those who put me and this fic in their favorites and alerts.**

**Just so you know I changed the plot so instead of the all spy thiggy I already came up with before I changed it to a more normal theme so as not to go far away from the main idea which is that Saku is a girl who was once fat and teased, now is a very beautiful girl inside and out who is admired by all and envied by some.**

**I may use the spy plot on anther fic but I think this will be better for this fic.**

**I hope you like it if not tell me then I'll just use the spy plot again. **

** 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**Hu yah callin' FAT now?!**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**)(V)(V)(V)(V)(**

**Chapter 1: Old Town, Different School, Same System.**

-6 years after-

Kinomoto Sakura is now 16 years old. Since that day with Syaoran, Sakura has changed drastically. She promised herself that she would be back in Japan and show everyone that had taunted her how much she had changed mentally, physically and emotionally.

She now has what she called then the 'body of perfection' and now she calls it just plain MY body. Perfect curves all over at the right places, fair and soft skin, you name it and she has it. With that perfect body, comes her mind and skills. Sakura went all out in changing herself from sports to academics; a proof of this would be her straight excellent marks for math which she loathed even until now that she understands it. She tried everything from ballet, gymnastics to as far as wrestling and in all she tried she excelled in. She joined a lot of sports and academic events and won a lot of medals and achieved a lot of titles that varied from bronze to gold, from 2nd place to 1st, from beauty queen to most athletic.

You may think that I am exaggerating things here but I'm not, after all love is a thing that can drive you to everything even to the impossible especially when combined with determination a.k.a. all out stubbornness.

The years of training had finally paid off. Sakura is now the top student in all of America and the most popular girl in school. Everyone and anyone adores and loves her, no one can bring themselves to despise her. Not only is she perfect she is so kind hearted and would lend help even to a criminal, a perfect combination of beauty and skill.

Sakura became a very balanced person, to the teachers she is the role model but there are also times when she would plot sinister ideas and be a trouble maker but as always she would never get caught. It's true what they say that good girls are just bad girls that are never caught. For these reasons she gained the respect of many of her peers because they believe she lives her life to the fullest, one of her favorite mottos.

"Please fasten your seat belt for our landing" A voice said through the speaker.

"Did you tell anyone that you're going back?" Fujitaka asked her daughter.

"No I want to surprise them." She said with a calm and feminine voice while smiling at her father.

"Yeah they're going to be surprised alright!" Touya commented with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that _dearest brother_" she said trying to suppress a snarl.

"oh nothing" her brother said with a nonchalant voice "I mean they're only going to be surprised to see how more of a monster you've become" he said though he knows this is not true but still he wants to spite his sister, besides that's what brothers do best.

"Be thankful I'm here sitting on a chair on a plane that's landing 'cause if we were somewhere else you'd be dead by now." She said with a scowl.

"Oh yes I'm soo thankful, that's why I said it while were here. I don't want to be against you, _kai-juu._" He taunted.

"Oh you're just digging yourself a deeper grave. Caution: be prepared for my revenge." Sakura about to blow.

"Don't worry I'll be prepared" he replied.

"_We have now landed in Tomoeda, Japan. In behalf of Japan Airlines, thank you for flying with us and we hope to be of service to you again."_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yuki! I missed you!" Sakura said running to the grey haired man.

"I missed you too Sakura-chan! My, my you've grown so much! Long times no see." He said with a smile hugging Sakura back.

"Yuki! Man! It's been long" Touya said with a grin.

"Yukito thank nice to see you again. Thank you for picking us up." Fujitaka said.

"It's no problem Fujitaka-san." He replied.

"I'm glad you also think that the kaijuu's bigger" Touya said with a smirk earning him a painful stomp on the foot from Sakura while the other two men stood aside sweat-dropping at their never-ending antics.

"Let's get going!" Sakura said cheerfully as if nothing happened.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-Kinomoto Residence-

"Wow! I can't believe how much I missed this place!" Touya said.

"Ditto" Sakura said with the same enthusiasm.

"Yes, home sweet home." Fujitaka said.

"Well, I'll be leaving you guys now so that you can unpack and rest I'm sure you had a very tiring flight. I'll see you tomorrow." Yukito said.

"Well you two better get some rest. Sakura you'll be starting school tomorrow in Tomoeda High though you are 3 weeks late."

"That's okay my school in New York was advanced anyway. Besides I can get Tomoyo to help me catch up if ever I don't know a topic."

"Well that's good. Now go to bed."

"Hai, hai oyasumi nasai."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-Next day-

"Kaijuu! Wake up! You got a school to attend to! You don't want to be late on your first day do you? Get up! Or I'll pour a bucket of ice cold water on you!" Touya said to a sleeping Sakura while pulling on her feet only for her to hold on to the bars in her headboard.

"Shuddup! Aye dowanna wakeup" she said against the pillow.

"Ok your choice."

It was quiet for awhile with Sakura thinking that her brother had left her alone only to be proven wrong.

SPLASH

"TOUYAAAAA!!" Sakura shrieked while trembling.

You could hear a faint chuckling from downstairs produced by none other than their father.

"You'll be changing my bead sheets since they're wet!" Sakura yelled at Touya's back after throwing a shoe at him.

She took a shower and got dressed in skinny jeans, white tank top and black leather jacket that hugged her curves, finishing her outfit with her brown floral skimmer shoes.

She went downstairs with her usual greeting.

"Ohayo Otou-san!"

"Ohayo! Sakura" would be her father's reply.

"Eat your breakfast."

"I'll be eating it on my way since I'm going to be late if I don't go now since I'll be walking seeing as we don't have my car yet." she said while picking up her toast and drinking her milk with one gulp.

"Ja! Otou-san, nii-san"

"Bye Sakura! Take care!"

"Bye Kaijuu! Don't terrorize everyone to death" her brother said which ended up with another swollen foot and a stomping Sakura.

She went out the door after she took her black and white messenger bag and went off to Tomoeda High.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-Tomoeda High: Senior Class A-

"Everyone settle down! We have a new student today, she is from New York"

Sakura went in through the door and faced the class.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am Kinomoto Sakura I came from New York."

"Kinomoto-san you may take the seat in front of Li-san. Li-san please raise your hand."

"Hai"

She walked towards the said seat. It was beside the window showing the cherry blossoms. She sat down putting her bag beside her chair and dazed off while staring outside the window.

So far, from her observations no one has recognized her yet. But she could recognize most people in class especially the aforementioned Li-san.

There were whispers everywhere though, of how beautiful or hot they think she is. Most boys in class were already eyeing her with interest, while some girls are glaring at her; some gave her a 'once-over' then a nod of approval, and the rest would either stare enviously or with nonchalance.

_**Hah! Same old, same old, really high school is so overrated even if I'm in a different country it's the same system. Dress bad at first day every one thinks you're a loser. Dress good, then you'll have a chance. **_Sakura thought. _**You already know who among the girls are queen bees, wannabes, goodies, and those who are trouble makers or just plain bored. Well, among the boys I sure know who to avoid 'because they're either jerks a.k.a. players or who don't and won't give a damn. Well old town, different school, same system.**_

Half way through the class she felt a slight tap on her head and heard the sound of a paper that fell on the floor. She looked at the floor and saw a crumpled piece of paper she picked it up and opened to look at what was written inside.

_Saku-chan!! We missed you so much! This is such a surprise why didn't you tell us! Mou! Me and you should meet the others after this boring Language class! Hihihi! See yah!_

_-Tomo_

_**Looks like Tomo finally realized it's me…**_ Sakura thought while her lips formed a small smile.

Then two things simultaneously happened. 1st: the bell rang 2nd was a familiar voice calling her rather loudly.

"SAKU-CHAN!!"

A grin broke her sleepy expression then she felt someone jump at her and hug her to the point where she can't breathe.

"Tomo…can't…breathe…"

"Gomen, it's just that I missed you so much it has been so long and my, my how beautiful you've become! More pretty than you were before!" Tomoyo said. "Hah! Now my favorite subject has come back! More clothes to make mwahahhahahaha!" she said with an evil grin which Sakura just sweat-dropped at.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Dad has been re-assigned again and now he has a really high position in Li corp. and we moved back to our old house."

The two started walking to the door while some people followed them with curious glances wondering how the two beautiful girls know each other.

Outside they were met by 4 girls with impatient faces: their hands crossed in front of their chests

"TOMOYO DAIDOJI! We have been waiting for you for… forever!!" Chiharu said.

"You better have a good explanation, young lady!" Meiling said.

"As a matter of fact I do, you see the 'new student' is in my class and I took the responsibility to show her around the campus." Replied Tomoyo with a smug voice.

"Guys this is Kinomoto Sakura she's our 'new student' from New York."

Sakura who took a step beside Tomoyo met the other 4 gaping faces who had their jaws down to the floor.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Naoko said.

"Ki-no-mo-to?" Rika added.

"As in _our_ Kinomoto Sakura?" Chiharu said.

"Yeah? As in _our_ Saku-chan who wenttoNewYorkwithherfatherandhasn'tcomebackeversince?" Meiling said in one breath.

"uh-huh." said Sakura and Tomoyo together while nodding.

"SAKU-CHAN!!" the four said in union while they engulfed Sakura in one big group hug.

Then all at once the four bombarded her with a million questions without even breathing and letting her answer.

They started babbling until they heard the bell signifying they are so late for the math class they all have together.

RING!!  
-Silence-

"Uh-oh" they all said in union. "We're late"

With that the 6 best friends started running to their next class.

When they got in the class room they were met by a very angry teacher who unfortunately knows them since they were all young.

"You six are late! Shame Sakura-san I thought you have changed but alas I am mistaken."

"Forgive me Terada-sensei we lost track of time catching up with each other. It's my fault sir I didn't tell them I'm coming back in hopes that I would surprise them and unfortunately that led to them asking a million questions after they realized it was me." Sakura bowed.

Her familiarity with the 5 other girls and the teacher brought about whispers around the class with everyone realizing that this girl was the once ever chubby Kinomoto Sakura.

**IMPORTANT:**

**I have a poll in my profile it's either the spy theme or the regular theme.**

**This is the supposed to be chapter one of the regular theme and in order for you to make a choice I haven't deleted the chapter 1 for the spy theme. It's up to you guys which theme you think would be better. But if you choose the regular theme I may be posting another fic with the spy theme in the future when I finish one of my current fics.**

**Please Review!!**

**I'll be waiting for the results. Due date for your votes is _Saturday next week (June 21, 2008)_**

**If you have any questions or clarifications PM me or state it in your review and I'll try my best to answer it.**

**Please if you see any gramatical errors don't be shy to tell me.**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**


	3. Is that really her!

**Hu yah callin' FAT now?!**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**)(V)(V)(V)(V)(**

**Chapter 2: Is that really her?!**

There has been an uproar in Tomoeda High… the whole student body was buzzing because of one particular girl who had come back after years of being in America.

"_Is that really her?"_

"_Yeah, they said it is her besides same name."_

"_True no other person could have the same name as hers though they say she looks totally different I want to see it for myself to believe it!"_

"_OH MY GOSH! Did you hear Sakura Kinomoto is back from America and apparently she's gorgeous!"_

"_I know she was in my math class she came late with her old gang at first I can't believe it but the fact that she was late and that Terada-sensei said it himself well what else can I say…"_

"_Man I tell you that girl ain't fat no more and she is gooorrrgeeeoouuss!!"_

"_Yeah she's a 20 on a scale of 1-10"_

"_I wouldn't mind tapping on that piece of meat"_

"_Ugh! I bet she's still the silly old chubby girl inside looks wouldn't change the fact that she's still a total loser!"_

"_True that girl!"_

"_Ugh! This is the worst day ever another loser added to that group of know it all girls that acts all high and mighty! Psh as if they could outshine my beauty and besides I have better boys are all over me and most of all I have Syao-kun!"_

"_Yes to hell with them!"_

"_Oh my gosh did you finish your chemistry homework?"_

"_No I was too busy looking at the beauty that Sakura-chan is."_

"_I know she is a goddess!"_

Those were among the many conversations that were all over the school.

-Lunch-

"Sakura! Mei! Here!" yelled Chiharu from across the cafeteria.

Sakura and Mei walked over to the table joining the others.

"So how's your first day Kura?" Naoko asked her.

"Like hell!" Sakura said with an exasperated sigh. "Everything is so boring and to top it all off about more or less twenty boys had come up to me and asked me out and Lunch isn't even done yet it's like they're having a competition on who could get to the new meat first! It's like they all took an extra doze of testosterone this morning! One even asked me if I wanted to be his fuck buddy! Hah! As if! My gosh what is it with these hormonal driven boys that are so deprived they flock like bees to honey. I can't even get a break! I'm getting soo pissed and not to mention that blond bitch over there has been glaring at me all day together with all her posse whenever I see them."

"Oh don't mind Shizuka she's like that and we've been through constant hell because of her she thinks like she's better than everyone else." Rika said.

"I know the type but still I have to say I've been through worst in New York the people there are a whole different perverted but I can tell you one thing Tomoeda High is not far."

"Well be glad that my cousin and his gang decided to ditch today or you would've been in much more worst." Meiling said.

"It's more of your cousin than the whole gang Mei." Chiharu said.

"True."

"Heads up bitches on their way." Tomoyo muttered to them.

"Oh if it isn't Shizuka the fag." Chiharu said out loud. Heads turned and the whole cafeteria became silent ready to witness another word bash between the two groups.

"Well like you aren't a nice one, Wannabe."

"If there's a wannabe that would be you. Tomoyo isn't that the same design of shirt Keira Knightly was wearing in that one magazine cover." Meiling said.

"Yeah it is but…" Tomoyo said pausing for a dramatic effect.

"Oh I remember that issue but wasn't that last year?" Rika said.

"Yeah it was and so was that skirt not to mention those shoes." Naoko said.

They were talking as if Shizuka wasn't there while the person they're referring to was burning red with anger.

"Oh wait! I know that issue that wasn't last year that was last LAST year! But as they said fashion is just a cycle…" Chiharu said.

Sakura was biting her lips as if contemplating something while she gazed amused at Shizuka.

"But if I remember clearly the top was Chanel, the skirt was Dior and the shoes were Jimmy Choo's… I have 20-20 vision and as what I can see what she's wearing is not the same cloth in fact, same goes for that skirt and I remember correctly they used silk and a smoother material than what she's wearing I should know I had the exact same shirt 2 years ago but I already gave it to charity cause it was so out of fashion. But… I guess… it's in…_again…_Oh my Gosh those shoes aren't even real Jimmy Choo's look at the leather totally fake. Her whole outfit is a total off the rack!" surprisingly that whole thing came from Sakura.

"Yep." Rika said.

"Ugh-huh" – Naoko

"Hah!"- Chiharu

"What did I tell you?" –Mei

"Off the rack…_period"_ –Tomoyo

"BITCHES!!" with that last word Shizuka ran off embarrassed and humiliated in front of the whole school population --who by now were laughing their asses off—with her posse hot on her heels.

"That was great Sakura I didn't know you had that in you." Chiharu said.

"That's what happens when you grow up with more of stuck up bitches than she is. You become 'the' bitch if necessary." Sakura replied nonchalantly

"Amen. I missed you so much!" Mei said to her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my little Sakura has grown so much I'm so proud she can finally tell the difference between a Chanel and off-the-rack clothes!" Tomoyo said with almost starry eyes.

"Yes Tomoyo I could tell the difference but doesn't me I do the look I'm more on the casual side as in Target or at most Old Navy I'm sorry to break your heart girl but I don't do expensive when its uncomfortable but living in New York and attending a private school there makes you do things to fit in and one of those is knowing the difference between real and trying hard. I'm more for durability than the name. But of course a bit of name doesn't hurt once in a while"

"Haaaayyyy… same old Sakura but still there are improvements hohohoho!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay I know we have a lot to catch up on so why don't we have a sleepover in my house tonight and at the same time you could meet my cousins from US who will be studying with us." said Mei.

"Sure" was what the others girls said.

The bell rang and all of them started to gather their things and started going to their classes.

"What's your next class Sakura?" Naoko asked.

"PE then Physics and lastly art." Sakura said shrugging.

"Oh cool so you're with me and Mei in PE, then you'll be with Rika and Tomo in Physics and art with Chi." Naoko said.

"Oh cool at least I have someone to hang with."

----------------------------------------------------

**PE class:: Saku POV**

"I know that you have received your schedule ahead of time but since it's your first day I'm giving you the option of seating this class out or joining us. We'll be doing gymnastics today." Coach Kelly said. She was alright for a Teacher, she's athletic in built and I can tell we would get along.

"Oh… you know you could have said gymnastics first and I would have been running to the lockers already changing and you didn't have to say all that." I said with a grin. "I'll be joining the class today Coach it has been a while since I had my dose of exercise"

"I can see that you have changed besides the obvious you used to be so clumsy that you hated PE" she said.

"Oh now I remember you were Coach Mina's daughter that used to talk to me!" I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you remembered even though it's been a long time."

"Well how could I not you were one of those people who inspired me I remember what you use to tell me 'you can be whoever you want to be as long as you believe in yourself' well that's been one of my favorite motto's that helped me become who I am today"

"Wow! Well I'm glad to know that I was able to make a difference."

"I better change! I'm looking forward to this warm up before I go to my dance lessons" I said.

"Oh you take dance lessons?" she asked clearly curious.

"No 'mam I'll be teaching in this orphanage that's kind of like a branch of the orphanage I used to teach in, in New York… it's fun teaching little kids though it's open to any kid not only to those in the orphanage it's a opportunity for them to befriend outside the orphanage and it's also good for the other kids to befriend them. It's one of the projects that the owner wanted to implement" I said.

"Oh that's nice of you Sakura." She said. "Maybe I'll go by later to see how I could help."

"That's good! Thanks I'll tell them." I said.

_Elyon would be glad… This is for you, I wish you could see it…_

I went in to the locker room and was greeted by Mei.

"So did she let you off?" she asked.

"Yeah she did." I started changing into the customary shorts that is too short and the shit.

_At least I was able to get a bigger size shirt than what they were giving me._

"Then why are you changing?" Naoko asked perplexed.

"Oh I said I wanted to join today." I said with a shrug.

Their jaws could have dropped to the floor if that was possible. I guess they should be shocked what Coach Kelly said was a bit of a understatement. I used to be so terrified of PE 'cause I couldn't do anything right because of my chubby-ness. They used to drag me out of the locker rooms and threaten to call my brother. Usually I'd be out when they mention my brother… usually… there were still those times that I'd stay the whole period in the locker room regardless of what they say. I know unbelievable but it's true I wasn't afraid to do PE per say I was afraid of the teasing and insult I get from my fellow classmates when I come out of the locker room because of the too-small-for-me uniforms that I got (my dad told the sales lady my age but forgot to mention I was a lot bigger than my age so…_yeah_) as well as when I do things wrongly.

Going back to present…

"WHAT?!" They said together.

"I'm" I said pointing to myself.

"Joooiiinnnniiiinnnnggg" I said pronouncing the word carefully as I was talking to retards.

"You guys" I said pointing at them.

"In PE" I said while doing slow motioned jumping jacks.

They were about to say something but got interrupted by Coach Kelly's whistle signaling that we should get out of the locker rooms.

Going out I could hear the other girls whispering not so quietly amongst each other.

"_Did you hear Kinomoto decided to join us in PE today."_

"_Oh my gosh that would so totally be like funny!"_

"_Yeah I know right?! I could remember when we were younger she couldn't do a simple foot reach."_

"Well they better be ready to take back what they said 'cause I could do more that a 'simple foot reach' and I would love to see their faces when they see me do more because that would be 'so totally be like funny'" I said whispering to Mei and Naoko who snickered knowing about my 'training' in New York.

"Okay class we'll start with warm-ups" Coach Kelly said.

We did warm-ups and when we were doing foot reaches and stretches, in which you sit on the floor and open your legs wide then reach your toes I said not so quietly to Mei and Naoko: "Oh look guys I could do 'simple foot reaches' isn't that 'so totally like funny'" and the girls who said that stiffened—they were in front of us—whilst Mei and Naoko laughed.

"Okay now that we've all warmed up I need volunteers to show us a demo of some gymnastic moves" Coach Kelly said. Nobody raised their hand. "Annnnd of course non of you would volunteer" that comment of hers were met by a bunch of giggles. Oh that's right I forgot to mention that for today the class is divided into boys and girls since the boys all protested into doing gymnastics so they're all in the bleachers ready to 'appreciate the view'. What a bunch of perverts and unluckily 'Syaoran-sama' decided that PE should be graced with his presence unlike lunch.

"Okay since none of you wan to volunteer I'll pick Meiling, Shizuka and Sakura" said Coach Kelly.

And of course with the mention of my name came the whispers and faces of shock and disbelief in short every mention of my name causes a commotion, among everyone yes that would be including the boys in the bleachers who's betting on who's the most flexible and besides the bet of who'll be most flexible there's also those bets between 'Sakura wouldn't be able to do it' vs. 'with that amazing bod well I bet she's be flexible anywhere' can I just say… filthy, gross, and the ever famous 'I wanna puke!' Seriously don't they have better things to talk about than sex. On second thought with their puny brains I don't think they think about anything else.

"Okay you three could do a series of gymnastics move you've got. Do whatever you like using the floor that is obviously part of gymnastics that you know. Meiling you can go first then you Shizuka and lastly you Sakura. Alright let see what these three lovely girls got" and cue wolf whistles from the boys.

Me and Mei tied our shirts so that it wouldn't be loose. Meanwhile, Shizuka did no such precautions and instead just winked at the boys and I bet it was directed to Syaoran's group.

Meiling started with a basic cartwheel then doing a split immediately. She made a mistake by doing a martial arts move to get up one where you roll to your back and jump up by pushing yourself off the floor and because of that she looked at Coach Kelly.

"Oops." She said with a grin.

"That's alright proceed" Coach said with a bit of a shake of her head, as if she's used to Meiling's mix up with her moves. Well I'm guessing she would be Meiling used to complain to me about how lucky I am that I don't mix the techniques I learned together unlike she does.

She then did three consecutive back hand flips then two back walks then ended up in a handstand. She turned around using her hands to face the direction where she came from then landed on her feet. Afterwards she did a somersault followed by two front hand springs and for her grand finale an aerial followed by another aerial and she did a 360 turn while in the air and landed on her feet with her hands up in the air. Her finish was met by an applause from the girls and cat calls and wolf whistles from the ever reliable boys. Just telling you: my eyes are rolling.

Next was Shizune. Mei said she wasn't good even though she was cheerleading captain she had enough skill to be in the cheerleading squad but not enough to be captain. Although she has 'enough slut in her to be the captain' not my words I tell you. Apparently the former cheerleading coach was a guy and well we know what happened there and when he was busted for having sex with another girl in the janitors closet and let's just say he was immediately replaced by Coach Kelly and the girl he was with never came back to school. When Coach Kelly replaced the guy she tried to change the captain into Mei but the principal didn't allow it because it'll be too much of a hassle unless Shizune did something terribly wrong she wouldn't be changed until next year. I don't get it but that's the story.

Going back Shizune started off with a continuous cartwheel going diagonally across the square floor. Then she did forward rolls the did a backbend followed by a split. She stood up and did a front kick with her hands in fists up in the air. Lastly she did a not so good one hand cartwheel and landed on her feet a bit wobbly and raised her hand doing spirit fingers.

Okay now I pity the girl whoever does the spirit fingers for an ending is just sad. No one would use it because it's kinda embarrassing to do so and would just end up with people cracking up. And that's what most of the class did they cracked up. Some were polite trying to hold it off but some were not at all subtle. I don't know what's with that girl but she beamed. She full out beamed because people were laughing. I guess she'd take any kind of attention.

Okay my turn next.

Let's see I want to start it off with something that would make them think I couldn't do much gymnastics.

I started smiling mischievously and of course Mei saw it.

"Okay whatever you're planning I'm sure would be good. I bet it would end with us cracking up because of these people's shocked faces."

"Bulls eye, honey" I said.

I went to the middle of the floor and just stood there for a while people were looking expectantly some were looking at me as if they knew I couldn't do anything. Well that's where they're wrong.

I then lied down on the floor just to make them think I can't so anything. I did a backbend from lying down, basic way of doing backbends. I heard some snicker and some saying "pay up, told you so"

I ignored, they'll be in for a shock.

I bet by now Syaoran knows who I really am with all the rumors going around. And I hope he eats dirt for betting that I could do nil, nada, zilch.

I know it was him, one of the people who said to "pay up" well let's see who'll be paying up today.

I stood up from the backbend. I took my right foot up with my right hand then slowly extended it up to my face in front of me. Then I moved it to the side and then I let myself fall down gracefully into a split. Well there were a series of gasps, but I'm not done yet.

While on the split I bent my knee and made my foot touch my head.

I stood up from that position and then did a handstand. I walked for a bit then I did a split while on a handstand. My legs moved strong like a pair of scissors doing left and right side splits in the air then I did a center split. Afterwards I bent my elbows which allowed me to roll into a sitting position still in the split. Now that I have my warm up I'd do more complicated stuff.

I stood up then did a cartwheel to the corner of the floor.

I did an alternate of front and back walks toward the opposite corner.

Then I did a series of back flips. I did a round off followed by an aerial back flip. I did one hand cartwheels and back hand spring towards the opposite corner alternating my hands.

I did an aerial somersault then a round off.

For my finale I did a one handed front handspring then an aerial round off followed by half an aerial somersault but I jumped harder than usual bringing me higher into the air then I tucked myself into a ball then I spun in the air thrice before I landed perfectly on my feet. Lastly as I landed I jumped pushing myself harder in a position of a back flip but while in the air I turned two full 360s before landing on my feet with my hand up in the air without a single hair out of place.

Just joking 'bout the hair out of place thing a few strands got loose off the ponytail I put it on of course well what do you expect after what I did but the truth is I'm not even out of breath I've done longer routines, and with all the things I do I need the endurance.

Silence enveloped the gym for the first time since we've been here. Everyone was looking at me with faces of amazement, disbelief and shock except for Naoko and Mei who were both grinning at me.

I winked at the two of them as I walked towards them.

When I started walking the whole class seemed to get out of the state of shock they were in and excited chatter once again erupted inside the gym.

_So much for quiet…_

Everyone was talking and Coach Kelly didn't even stop them, no one could believe how the Sakura Kinomoto was able to do all those stuff when she was so scared of PE when she was younger.

Rumors were made, bets paid, disbelief in every conversation.

_I wish I had a camera so that I could show the others their faces, that was hilarious, specially __his__ face when he realized that he made a wrong bet._

…**end of chapter 2…**

**Here's what all of you are waiting for.**

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'm also sorry for all the wrong grammar and spelling please tell me if you see any so that I may correct it.**

**-BM&R**


End file.
